1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having an openable and closable display panel, a control method therefor, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera or video camera whose case is rendered waterproof (hereafter referred to as the “waterproof camera”) so as to prevent water from entering an interior of the camera has been commercialized. Because the waterproof camera itself does not have to be covered with a special housing (waterproof case), input operations on operation keys are not limited (operability is not impaired), and because accidental submersion in water can be prevented, the waterproof camera is particularly suitable for outdoor use.
The waterproof camera is used on water or in water in many scenes, and hence operation keys may be unexpectedly depressed under the influence of a water stream or water pressure. To address this, there has been proposed a technique that, when a pushbutton switch for use only on water has been continuously depressed for a predetermined time period or longer, determines that this is an erroneous operation, and disables operation inputs (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-100270). Also, there has been proposed a pushbutton switch having a mechanical structure that cancels water pressure applied to the pushbutton switch according to water pressure (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-156116).
A video camera is generally provided with an openable and closable display panel (such as an LCD panel) as well as a pushbutton switch as described above, and opening and closing of the display panel is used as a switch. For example, it has been known that when closing of the display panel is detected, shooting is terminated, and the video camera is switched into a standby mode.
Because the area of a display panel is larger than that of a pushbutton switch, the display panel is susceptible to water streams and wind. Thus, for example, under the influence of a strong wind or wind gust at any usage location, or under the influence of a water stream such as unexpectedly becoming covered with a wave during use near water, the display panel may be closed, causing shooting to be unintentionally terminated to end in failure.